


Chris Argent Appreciation Week: Day Three

by kiranightshade



Series: Chris Argent Appreciation Week 2K17 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Allison Argent is Part of the Hale Pack, Alpha Derek Hale, Character Development, Chris Argent Appreciation week 2k17, F/M, Father stereotypes, Good Peter Hale, Jealousy, No Alpha Pack, No Cora, No Darach, POV Outsider, Post-Season/Series 02, Shunned Scott, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: He can see it happening right before his eyes. The new Hale pack is gathered in the new loft. His daughter sits among them and Chris thinks back to where she was a few months ago. Before his father died. Before Jackson was saved.He sees her and a werewolf share glances and he knows. He knows and yet...He's starting to think he just didn't like Scott.





	Chris Argent Appreciation Week: Day Three

**Author's Note:**

> So I did not think I'd think of something for today but here we are. 
> 
> okay so...In this verse, everyone shunned Scott for what he did to Derek at the end of season 2. Stiles accepted the bite from Peter at the end of season 1 but Peter still dies later that night. When he's resurrected Stiles and him grow closer as fellow betas under Derek. The events during the fic is something of an unofficial trial run with Allison making up for all she did in season 2. Erica and Boyd gave the okay personally. Jackson can be there or in London, i don't care. Let the reader decide.

"I'm starting to think I just didn't like Scott," Chris says. 

Peter chuckles, "I don't think anyone really likes Scott these days." 

They're standing by the window in Derek's loft, watching Allison and Isaac gravitate towards each other the farther into the movie they get. 

"I still want to hurt him." 

"He has the power to hurt your daughter. Of course you're afraid. It's too bad the world doesn't work like that." 

Chris sighs, "I'm starting to get that." 

Peter moves as if to leave. Laying a hand on his shoulder, he says, "It's not your place to hunt down anyone capable of breaking her heart. Just be there for her when she needs you. In the meantime, who knows, Isaac may surprise you." 

Chris takes a deep breath, unclenches his fist, "Yeah. Who knows." 

Peter joins Derek's pack in the nest they've made, sandwiching himself between Derek and Erica. Stiles flashes his eyes at him, grinning because of course he was listening to them. Chris rolls his eyes and thanks god that Scott wasn't invited and won't be hearing of this. The last thing he needs is another headache. 

Chris walks over to his daughter and kisses the top of her head. "Have a good night. Be safe," he mutters into her hair. She smiles up at him. 

He's about to leave when he stops himself. He looks down to Isaac, who has been tense since he stood behind him. He squeezes his shoulder lightly. For a moment he's afraid it'll be taken as a threat, or worse still, that it'll remind him of his father. But he relaxes in his grip and Chris can see the gratefulness in Allison's eyes. 

Chris makes his way to the door. As he leaves, he turns to the pack once more to see Stiles watching him. If he isn't mistaken, he'd say he looked proud. 

Chris doesn't know what he feels, but he doesn't think it's bad. Not when his daughter looks that happy. 

Even if it is surrounded by wolves.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen past season 2 so all i know is that Allison and Isaac end up together and Scott throws a fit about it.


End file.
